Forgiveness
by damnmysterytome
Summary: "Got someone you'll be really happy to see." She heard Tyreese's voice, but wasn't able to make out whose voice came after. Tyreese came into view and smiled when he saw her, for once showing some kind of emotion when he looked at Carol. Her breath hitched in her throat as he stepped to the side and he revealed Rick and Carl Grimes standing behind him. PROMPT.


**Carick prompt. **

* * *

Carol waited with Judith as Tyreese checked out Terminus, they had no one else to watch the baby and neither of them wanted to bring a baby into Terminus without knowing if it was safe. Tyreese thought it was best if just Tyreese went into Terminus and Carol agreed with him. So she waited within the woods, shielded by trees and brush. She was as safe as she could be with a baby in the middle of the apocalypse. She sat on top of a fallen tree with Judith on her hip, the time alone giving her time to really think about the things that happened in the last week; Mika and Lizzie and telling Tyreese about what she had done. Tyreese had forgiven her for killing Karen, but their friendship wasn't the same anymore.

She would find him watching her at times, just staring. There was nothing on his face; not anger, not sadness, nothing. She didn't know if it scared her more that he was staring at her so much or if his face was emotionless. She didn't think that he would try to hurt her for what she had done, especially when she was always carrying Judith. She wasn't scared of Tyreese, she could most definitely defend herself.

As Carol thought about everything and bounced Judith on her knee to keep her calm, Carol began to hear voices coming towards her. She stood to her feet and stepped behind the tree trunk, reaching behind her back to grasp her gun. As the voices got closer to her, she started to recognize them.

"_Got someone you'll be really happy to see." _She heard Tyreese's voice, but wasn't able to make out whose voice came after.

Tyreese came into view and smiled when he saw her, for once showing some kind of emotion when he looked at Carol. Her breath hitched in her throat as he stepped to the side and he revealed Rick and Carl Grimes standing behind him. She swallowed as Rick took in the sight, the woman who he told he didn't want around his kids had been protecting his kid.

A sob came out of Rick's throat as he saw Judith and he came towards her, removing Judith from Carol's arms and holding his daughter close to his chest. He looked up at Carol, so happy to have Judith back to even think about what had happened between them just a little while ago. "Thank you." He sobbed, Carl coming up to wrap his arms around his father and sister.

She scanned the group that was with them, it was Glenn, Maggie, Bob, Sasha, Michonne and four people she didn't recognize. Carol accepted hugs from Michonne, Glenn and Maggie, then was introduced to the four strangers. The first was Abraham Ford, a tall ginger haired man. Then his wife Rosita, a strikingly beautiful woman. A man with a mullet named Eugene followed Rosita then a young woman named Tara who Glenn had found while traveling on the road.

"Has anyone seen Daryl?" Carol asked, glancing at Maggie and Glenn then at Michonne and back to Rick and his family.

Glenn cleared his throat. "Daryl, uh... He..." He glanced away from Carol and she knew what it meant.

Daryl was dead. "No... No.. No..." She whimpered, covering her mouth.

Michonne nudged her. "He did it so we could get out of there. Saved all of us."

Carol scoffed and sniffled. "That sounds exactly like Daryl." She said as an arm came around her, it was Michonne comforting Carol. She took a deep breath and looked to Tyreese. "I take it Terminus isn't safe?"

"Terminus was a lie. We're going to need to get going." Abraham said. Michonne led them to an area where they had stashed other weapons before going into Terminus. They continued to walk together, Carol lingering in the back. She watched the group, especially watching Rick and Carl with Judith. It made everything worth it, getting to bring Judith back to Rick and Carl.

They found shelter just before nightfall in an abandoned house, setting up after they cleaned out the house of walkers. Carol offered to keep first watch, she didn't want to sleep now. If she slept, she didn't know what she'd dream about.

While she was sitting in the living room, she heard footsteps behind her and she looked back to see Rick coming towards her, a sleeping Judith in his arms. She opened her mouth to speak but Rick cut her off. "I want you to know something..." Rick trailed off for a second, looking down at Judith as he sat on the couch next to her. "When I banished you... I didn't mean what I said."

Carol frowned and tilted her head. "Then why did you say it?"

"I didn't want you to fight me on my decision. I thought if I said the meanest thing I could think of, you wouldn't question me." Rick said, glancing at her. "It worked, didn't it?" Carol's frown turned into a slight smile and he went on. "I thought Tyreese would kill you if he found out and there would be nothing we could do to stop him. I was just trying.."

"I know." Carol cut him off and she put her hand on his arm. "I know. I forgive you, do you.."

"Yeah, I forgive you." Rick said, looking down at his daughter. "You kept my baby girl safe, how couldn't I?" He asked. Carol smiled and leaned back against the couch.

"Did Tyreese tell you everything?" Carol asked.

"No.. You going to?"

Carol looked over at him, taking a deep breath. She didn't want to get into everything, not yet. "Soon. Not now." She lay her head on Rick's shoulder, letting out a long breath that she'd been holding in. "I'm happy you're back." She said softly.

Rick cradled Judith against his chest, turning his head to look at Carol. "I'm happy you're back too. Hopefully we'll be able to find a place to make a home again."

"I'm thinking we could outside Georgia this time." She joked light heartedly. Carol looked up at Rick and smiled at him, crossing her legs. Rick laughed softly and watched Judith sleep, he never wanted to take his eyes off of her. It had been easier to believe that she was dead, if he believed she was dead then he couldn't be heartbroken when he found out that she was, right?

"Thank you." Rick said again softly.

Carol looked up at Rick from her heads place on his shoulder. "Anytime."


End file.
